The Voice of China Wiki
Welcome to the The Voice of China Wiki This wiki page is an introduction of one of the most famous show in China -- "The Voice of China." The Voice of China is a Chinese reality talent show that premiered on July 13, 2012, on Zhejiang television. The series is part ohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Voice_%28TV_series%29f the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Voice_%28TV_series%29 The Voice franchise] and is based on Dutch program The Voice of Holland won by Ben Saunders. The first series is hosted by Hua Shao (华少). Coaches and Finalists There are four coaches, and they are *'Yang Ku' *'Ying Na' ' ' *'Huan Liu' *'Chengqing Yu' Summary 'The coaches are Yang Kun (杨坤), Na Ying (那英), Liu Huan (刘欢) and Harlem Yu Chengqing (庾澄庆). : – Winning Coach/Contestant. Winners are in bold, eliminated contestants in small font. : – Runner-Up Coach/Contestant. Final contestant first listed. : – 2nd Runner-Up Coach/Contestant. Final contestant first listed. In Bold - Top 4 singers that reach the finals '''''In Bold Italics - Eliminated in the Final Rounds In small letters - Eliminated in the Battle Rounds 'More videos' These are some of famous singers in "The Voice of China." An Ping He is one of member of Kun Yang's team. Yuxia Zhang She is one of member of Ying Na's team. If you want to know more about this show. Click here 'The Voice of China Final Concert' Let's see The Voice of China Final for the first season!!! The season finale aired on Sunday, September 30, 2012 which took place at Shanghai Stadium in Shanghai, China. Liang Bo was named the winner. On finale night, Mandopop artist, Anson Hu and "The Voice of China" contestant, Zheng Hong performed Adele's hit, "Someone Like You". Guitarist and singer, David Wong and "Voice" contestant Zhang Hexuan performed David Wong's own song, "你把我灌醉." Malaysian born singer Gary Chaw performed his song, "寂寞先生" with 'Voice" contestant, Liu Yue. Chinese female superstar, known for her dolphin vocal sound, Jane Zhang and "Voice" contestant, Quan Zhendong performed Julie Su's song "亲爱的小孩." Shanghai-based female soprano singer, 黄英 and "Voice" contestant, Ping An sang "I Love You, China." Chinese rock singer, Wang Feng performed "光明"."Voice" contestant, Jin Xiuyuan sang "夜夜夜夜" with Taiwanese singer, 熊天平. American Idol runner up, Adam Lambert performed "Trespassing" off his sophomore album, Trespassing. Adam also performed a duet with "Voice" contestant Zhang Wei off his hit song, Whataya Want From Me which exploded with praise on Sina Weibo, China's Twitter-like service.[1] Award-winning singer, A-mei (Chang Hui-Mei) performed "我最亲爱的." Format of "The Voice of China" The series consists of three phases: a blind audition, a battle phase, and live performance shows. The four judges/coaches choose teams of contestants through a blind audition process. Each judge has the length of the auditioner's performance to decide if he or she wants that singer on his or her team; if two or more judges want the same singer (as happens frequently), the singer has the final choice of coach. Each team of singers is mentored and developed by its respective coach. In the second stage, called the battle phase, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other directly by singing the same song together, with the coach choosing which team member to advance from each of individual "battles" into the first live round. Within that first live round, the surviving four acts from each team again compete head-to-head, with public votes determining the best of four acts from each team that will advance to the final eight , while the coach chooses which of the remaining three acts comprises the other performer remaining on the team. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in live broadcasts. The television audience and the coaches have equal say in deciding who moves on to the final 4 phase. With one team member remaining for each coach, the contestants compete against each other in the final with the outcome decided solely by public vote. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse